Powerpuff Girls X: The Leauge Unites!
by PuccaZeldaPPGFan
Summary: A leauge of superpowered kindergardeners come and save the horrific city of Townsville. Who are they? Where did they come from? What are their origins? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Find these answers and and more here!
1. Chapter 1, Part 1 Professor U

Powerpuff Girls X : The League Unites!

Chapter 1: Part 1

Hiya! This is PuccaZeldaPPGFan with an important announcement! I am now remaking my story's beginning to Powerpuff Girls X. Please enjoy if you can! Here is part one to chapter one.

"The City of Townsville" the narrator began as usual, "… a crime infested and lawless town. Where evil ones run freely and the citizens all watch helplessly as those with dangerous minds and souls fill the city with a great despair and regret. A city in need of heroes! Heroes of any kind! Oh where are any heroes in this desperate time?"

Meanwhile at Gabe's Groceries, a man named Professor Utonium walked down the aisles of the grocery store. He turned his head and walked toward the aisle of spices. He picked out three items on his list. A box of sugar, three bottles of spice and everything nice such as candy, bunnies and flowers(since when was that a spice?). After the Professor finished his shopping, he went to the self checkout and payed for his items. He looked down at another register and saw an older, chubby women getting harassed out her money by a large pink creature with overalls. The poor lady was threatened with a bazooka! She grabbed all the money in her purse and gave it to the creature. Professor Utonium looked with sad eyes, but he decided to hurry quickly on his way. Once he reached his white station wagon in the parking lot, the Professor took out his car key and was about insert it into its keyhole. However, he noticed five figures in the reflection of the glass windows. In a quick turn, he noticed five green gangsters behind him. The leader, Ace, punched him in the face. The Professor fell to the ground in an instant amount of pain. With the Professor down, the Gangreen Gang took everything they could get a hold of. The soup, the beans, hamburgers-in-a-can, sliced fruit, coffee, water, and other things. They took it all! Except the sugar, spice and everything nice. Quickly, the five of them ran off into the alley of Townsville. About three minutes later, the Professor got up on his knees, then his feet, wincing quietly in pain. He picked up his remaining groceries, opened his station wagon with the key and loaded up his things into the back seat. With his black eye still stinging, Professor Utonium climbed into his station wagon and drove home uneasily.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2  Powerpuff Girls

**Okay everyone! Without further ado, here's part two of Chapter One! Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 of 4**

**Part 2 of 3**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! These awesome characters [and lines] belong to Craig mcCracken and those other guys down at Cartoon Network!**

Meanwhile back with Professor Utoinum…

_I sure hope Mojo's behaving_, the Professor thought to himself while driving home. He pulled up into his driveway and stopped the white station wagon. At an unusually slow pace because of his painfully injured eye, the Professor opened the backseat door and grabbed his groceries. With slight hesitation, he unlocked the door with his house keys and went inside. In the living room, he crouched down, put down his groceries and moved aside a small blue rug. It revealed a small, hidden, sound -proof, hatch. Nearby was a small panel that opened the hatch. Quickly, the Professor entered in the numbers 7-3-0-5. The hatch opened, revealing a small stairway to a room below ground level. With that, the Professor picked up his things and went down the stairway. The secret room turned out to be a science lab, usually clean, neat and organized with many special liquids of rainbow colors sitting in their containment units of a specific capacity. Its walls were the perfect shade of eggshell and showing a simplicity that no one could resist. There were also papers of many important documents arranged alphabetically in their correct filing cabinets. Why, there were even a few TVs to keep updates on news of the horrific city of Townsville. (L.O.N.G!) However, the lab is not the same as it was when he left. It was a mess. No, it was a though a tornado hit! Or maybe even a hurricane! But neither of these where why the lab was such a mess… It was because of his lab monkey Mojo. He had completely trashed the lab! As though he was losing his mind! Throwing files and documents out of the correct cabinets. Climbing up to and destroying BOTH televisions. Smashing the containment units and spilling everything in them. There were even holes in the wall from powerful monkey fists.

But the Professor didn't pay any attention to Mojo or the destruction of the lab. He was too busy making a special recipe. In a lower cabinet (not touched by Mojo), the Professor pulled out a black pot and the ingredients from a bag. Mojo, meanwhile, was still turning the lab into a pit of destruction. This time, he climbed up to a record player and managed to send it flying with a trail of film behind. The Professor, still paying no attention, poured in the sugar, spice and everything nice. With a large metal spoon, he stirred the ingredients at a precise 360 degree angle. From behind, Mojo ran up from behind at a breakneck speed, pushing the Professor purposely. The Professor's hand slipped, causing his spoon slip and to accidentally add an extra ingredient to the mixture… a black and powerful substance known as Chemical X.

_Oh no_, the Professor thought. The concoction began to bubble, stir, shake and rock like a small ride. Professor Utonium, watching in disbelief, took a few steps back. And without delay, he turned his steps into a run. Mojo on the other hand, watched the 'pretty colors' stir and bubble in the black pot. Moments later,

!

The largest explosion ever made in the Utonium household had happened in a matter of seconds! Like a nuclear explosion.

After about a minute later, everything was still and silent, yet broken. Mojo wasn't anywhere to be seen while the Professor was knocked backward and gazed from the impact. He blinked and opened his eyes sluggishly. Once he was fully awake, his first thought was;

_What in the world? _

Some things, or better yet some ones, caught his eye. The Professor got up slowly, and walked over toward where the explosion began, with the look of disbelief still on his face. _Three little girls._

There. Made of the sugar, spice and everything. Three little girls… with unusually rounded and large heads and eyes. And neither of them seemed to have ears, noses, or fingers. The first one in the middle had pink eyes, a large, red bow and long, wavy red hair. She wore a white and pink patterned shirt with a jean skirt. Next, the second one to the left had blue eyes, her blond hair in pigtails. Her outfit was a white shirt, blue tie and plaid skirt. Lastly was a light green eyed, black haired girl. She had worn a lime dress (with black pants hardly being shown). And ALL of them were wearing Mary Janes.

One awkward silence later…

"Hi!"

The Professor jumped back. "Ga-gah!"

"What's your name?" the red haired girl asked him. "Oh. Well, my name is Professor. Professor Utonium. Hello!"

"Hello Professor Utonium. It's very nice to meet you." The girls said in unison.

"It's- um very nice to meet you too" he responded, "Um—what are your names?"

"Well, you made us." the blue stated. "Shouldn't you also name us?" the green asked.

"Um, yes. Oh man, this is so cool"the Professor began, "now let's see. Because of your directness and opening kindness and approach, I think I'll call you, Blossom." Blossom let out a smile of glee. The blue let out an unbelievably adorable giggle. "Well aren't you just cute and bubbly? That's it! You'll be my little Bubbles! So we have Blossom, Bubbles and-" The Professor turned to the green one. "And… Buttercup. Because it also begins with a B." Buttercup let out a sign of disapproval, but she didn't complain.

"And together you are three perfect little—GIFTS" the Professor interrupted himself, "it's your birthday! I need to get gifts!" "U-um Professor—" Blossom tried to explain, but he had already left out of the lab and to get his keys from upstairs. Quickly, he left out of the house and into his white station wagon, explaining to himself how three perfect little girls could change his life forever. Professor Utonim hurried to Hal-Mart's (Lolz. WalMart spoof) and back. "All I have to do is be a good parent" the Professor explained to himself quickly, "note to self; good parents don't leave their kids home alone." He took the presents from the front and back seat and skidded back in and down to the lab. "Three perfect little girls! Three perfect little—" his foot slipped heading down the stairs. He was just about to fall when—"Professor, you shouldn't be running down the steps! You could get hurt." The Professor simply stared down at her holding him. _She was flying!_ Blossom let him down on the floor gently. "Hey are these for us?" Buttercup asked. _Buttercup and Bubbles were flying too!_ Professor Utonium simply nodded his head slowly, staring in the previous face of disbelief.

"Yeah!"

"Yippe!"

"Thanks Professor!"

The Professor simply fell to his knees, still confused. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew around unwrapping their presents at a fast pace. After about a minute of watching his little girls happy smiling and laughing, he couldn't help but smile himself.

Buttercup's toys were toy trucks, stuffed animals(like alligators) and a special soccer ball. There was even a few action figures here and there. "Hey, thanks!" Buttercup said.

Blossom's gifts were a stack of books, globes and pencils and papers. "Yes, Professor, thank you!" Blossom told him.

Bubbles was given stuffed animals. But her favorite was a small purple octopus. "This is the best gift ever ,dad." Bubbles gave him a kiss on the check and went back to flying with her sisters.

The Professor couldn't agree more. "Yes it is." He said quietly.

While all was going good and well for the Professor and the girls, one lone shadow with a bottle of Chemical X in one hand didn't seem glad about it at all. As a matter of fact, the figure showed nothing more than anger and hatred…

The figure was …Mojo Jojo.


	3. Chapter 1, Part 3 Rowdyruff Boys

**Alright. Not much to say here. Just that part three's up and ready to go!**

**Chapter 1 of 4**

**Part 3 of 3**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!Everything belongs to Craig McCracken and those guys down at CN!**

At Townsville Alley at about 9:30 pm…

Mojo Jojo, or better known now as Hobo Jojo, was busy proceeding through one of the oldest, smelliest alleys known in Townsville (Familiar reference coming up… and) Elm Street Alley. Ever since the creation of the three perfect little girls, he had been forced out of the Professor's life, and his jealously had built with his brain. Ever since the explosion from Chemical X, Hobo Jojo had gained extensive knowledge that could surpass any average human's brainpower. Not only did he learn the ability to think properly, Jojo also began to walk and talk. This monkey was almost human, if you will. But his thoughts were like few others. He had a large cranium in his possession, and he planned to use it for revenge. Revenge on not just the Professor, but the entire world of humanity for underestimating the power of monkeys. But…he could not do that with the girls around. They would surely ruin his plans! "I need to think of a way to get rid of those girls so my plans can succeed" Mojo thought to himself, "I need to fight fire with fire!"

"Now let's see, what did the Professor use to make those perfect little do-gooders? Grain, rice and a few mice. No, that's not it! It was…

*Flashback*

_Mojo was vandalizing everything! Only a few times did he actually look at the Professor. While smashing the television, he noticed a white sand-like substance. Sugar. And then there were also bits of… something while he threw the papers out of their filing cabinets. Spice. What was the final ingredient? Everything… what? During the smashing of the clock, he remembered! Everything nice._

*End of Flashback*

"That's it! But that's to gutter less. I need something with some manly oomfah! What could that possibly be?"

Jojo looked around the alley for something with some 'oomfah'. All that was in sight was a plastic, brown bag, the talking dog, a few boxes, a dumpster and an old, used (and apparently still connected to the pipeline) toilet. With the few things he had, Mojo got his hands dirty. He searched through the plastic bag first, and found nothing more that armpit hair. "Ewww." It grossed him out immensely, but he picked them up. Next, he looked in the old, soggy boxes and saw a family of snails. They didn't seem very useful, but he took them anyway. Lastly, the puppy dog. Without delay, he snatched its tail from off of its body (although the dog seemed to have not noticed at all)

"Snips, snails and a puppy dog tail. PERFECT! Now with the ingredients, I shall make my own creation to destroy those do-gooders. All I need now is Chemical X." Within the pocket of an ugly, old jacket he found lying around, he had placed his precious Chemical X.

"Now all I need is a container of some sort to mix the ingredients." Mojo looked up from the items in his hands and back into reality for a sort of container. The… TOILET! _Perfect_, Mojo thought to himself. He ran over to the toilet and sniffed it thoroughly (why did he sniff the toilet O_O ;;?) "YEEESSSS! This shall definitely work for my bidding!" I tossed in the armpit hair, snails, and the puppy butt. And for the last ingredient, he unscrewed the top, which came open with a PLOP (Not now Dr. Rhyme) and poured in the Chemical X. Finally, Jojo flushed the toilet ingredients with the handle. They went away out of sight. Mojo, however, still starred into the toilet. After about two minutes later nothing happened. Mojo gave up hope. "Curses! I should have known this would have never worked!" He turned from the direction of the old toilet and walked away angrily.

Suddenly, the toilet began to clink and clatter. It spat small amounts of toilet water here and there. Jojo turned back around, at first astonished then glorified. "Yesss! Yesss!" The toilet bubbled and shook, looking almost ready to explode. "YESSSS!" Moments later,

SPPPLLLISSSHHH! The water from the toilet and plumbing system flowed all through the alley and even through a few streets in Townsville. (DIRTI WATA EVRAWEAR!) The impact of the 'minimal flood' had nearly drowned Mojo. Fortunately for him, he managed to create something… or someone for that manner.

Mojo tried to grasp air from the sea had just risen, when three shadows appeared. Mojo looked up.

**SUCCESS! **

Three boys!

That looked almost exactly like Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. And just like the girls, _they were flying._

**DEFINITE SUCCESS!**

They were perfect equivalents, if you would.

One had red eyes with red hair and a red baseball cap on backwards, who seemed as tough as nails. He wore a red jacket with a lightning bolt. The blond blue-eyed one with a cowlick and spiked edges and as dumb as a rock, wore a blue vest and tie. (Weird considering his stupidity.) And lastly, was the black haired, green eyed one. He had a black shirt and green undershirt. And they ALL had black pants with sneakers. After about a minute of silence,

"What are you starin' at?" the blue one began. The redhead turned and slapped him in the face. "Shut it! I _ALWAYS_ talk first! Speakin' a which, who are you any POPS?" He turned back to Mojo Jojo. " Why yes, I am your FATHER! Children!" Mojo held all three of them in his arms tightly. "What the—we aint no babies!" the green one retorted.

"Yeah! We're the Rowdyruff boys!" they all yelled in unison. "Umm. Ok."Mojo stated simply.

" Brick!"

"Boomer!"

"Butch!"

"We're here to kick some butt" Brick began, "and since you're the only one around, we're gonna start with you! Let's get 'em boys!"

"Oh no boys. You don't wanna kick my butt" Mojo said smoothly," my butt is just as rotten as yours. What you want are butts nestled between the path of goodness."

"Yeah!" the Rowdyruffs said in unison.

"Butts that want nothing more than joy, happiness and justice."

"Yeah!"

"Butts of sweetness and unlimited freedom for the sake and good of others—"

"Who is it?" Brick asked growing impatient.

"The butts you want to kick are the butts of the three perfect little girls!"

"YEAH! Wait what-?" Butch questioned quickly. "I don't get it" Boomer stated in a cute yet extremely naïve manner, "why do you need ouwa help to destroy three little girls?" Suddenly, all three of the boys looked at each other and laughed out loud. "Poor sap! He can't get three little girls! Ahaha!" Brick joked. Butch and Boomer laughed along with him. (Oh no, here comes one of Mojo's long, rambling, redundant speeches. (X )

"But boys you do not understand" Mojo began, "these are not three ordinary girls we are talking about! These are three superpowered little girls! They, like you, have superpowers, which makes them difficult to defeat. For you see they, can fly and quickly and easily discover my plot and foil it as well. So I thought, why not make three equivalents to destroy them just as easily? And besides, there is no other taste sweeter than the taste of victory. And with my help, you will realize how great the taste of victory is. Do you see?"

"Duh. I didn't get that the first time" Brick joked again, "could you repeat tdhat?" The Rowdyruff boys all laughed again. Mojo sighed.

"Do you want to kick butt or not?" he asked again. "Yeah.A-duh!" Boomer responded. "Then do exactly as I say—"

"Wait!" Brick stopped him in midsentence. "What is now?" Mojo asked him. 'Why should we listen to you?" That was a good question. These boys expected something in return for their work, which was totally understandable. Suddenly, a wicked grin formed across Mojo's face. His brain had just hatched a brilliant idea. "Because if you do what I say, I can make you stronger. Not only that but, I can get you whatever your heart desires." "Woah! Woah! Woah! Anything?" Butch questioned becoming excited. "Yesss! ANYTHING!"

"We're listening. What do you want?" Brick asked a bit suspicious of Mojo's 'anything they want ' deal. "I just need your help to create a few inventions. You do not need to really help me do anything except STEAL a few supplies. Then help me trick those goodenough girls into letting their guard down. And finally, you will need a few cameras. And that is all for now."

"For what?" Boomer questioned him. " I cannot explain it all now. For now we must rest, and tomorrow, the plan shall commence. "Wait. Where the heck are we supposed to sleep?" Butch asked him after he finished.

Mojo pointed to a few boxes, old pillows, and two smelly blankets next to them.

"NO WAY! I AINT NO PIECE A CARGO" Brick retorted disapproving," I'd rather sleep outside that in than in that pathetic little thing!" Mojo looked up at the sky. It was cloudy. Mostly cloudy with a 90% percent chance of precipitation, but he did not force them to do anything "Suit yourselves." Mojo told them. He turned and went inside his cardboard box and closed the flaps. "What does he think I am? Some kinda box boy?" Brick complained.

Moments later, CCRRSSSHHH!

Lighting cracked through the air and streaked across the sky. Rain came down in a bit of a heavy downpour VERY quickly. Butch yelled in anger. Boomer winced loudly in discomfort. "Come on you, sissies. Get in the box." Brick motioned to them with an arm. Boomer and Butch ran inside the surprisingly water resistant cardboard box next to Mojo's first. Brick soon followed after them. The three of them huddled together, Brick in the middle, Boomer to his left and Butch to the right. Within minutes, Boomer fell asleep quietly and Butch slept soundly.

Brick on the other hand was still awake. Grieved and upset. _Don't be a sissy! Don't you dare! You're strong! Get over it!_, he thought to himself, but despite his attempts he couldn't hold them back. Small tears streamed silently from his eyes. The warm tears dripped down from off of his large eyes and onto his jacket. He wiped them from off of his eyes and others continuing to fall."Why are you crying? You sissy!" he told himself. But he knew why. Only he knew at this point. His life sucked. He and his brothers had only been on Earth for about a half hour, but they were already treated like crap. Their father only cared about destroying the little girls and yada yada yada. While Boomer and Butch were both too stupid to understand his pain. All he had was himself.

_Figures. I don't need anybody anyway!_

After about, several minutes of crying silently to himself, he drifted on to sleep. But he could only sleep lightly. Thoughts ran through his head like that blue roadrunner in the desert. Occasionally, he had nightmares about being alone… All alone where people could care less about him or his feelings.B-but he decided that he didn't care at all! Not about anyone! Anything or otherwise. It didn't matter if others didn't care about him. All he'd ever care about is himself. No one more or less.

After about an hour, he finally managed to sleep heavily. His thoughts managed to slow down dramatically and the rain had also done a good job. In his dreams, Brick thought that, even though he told himself no one cared about him, he felt that he had been thinking wrong. Someone did care.

_But who?_


	4. Chapter 2, Chapter 1 Ray X Part 1

**Here it is! The first part to the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2 of 4**

**Part 1 of 3**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All characters and what not belong to Craig McCracken and CN! Be sure to subscribe or favorite!**

"The City of Towns—wait did I already say that? Guess I did. Ah well…

The next morning!"

The air was thick and muggy from last night's heavy rain. The grass, trees and plants were all noticeably dew in the sunlight which, streamed from the clouds.

"Wake up my boys! It is time!" Mojo called gingerly to the Rowdyruff Boys from outside the cardboard box.

Silence.

"Time for a brand new day."

Silence.

"Time to start a great adventure."

Silence.

"Time to destroy the three perfect little girls."

Mojo heard a few yawns from inside the box. The two closed cardboard flaps opened. Brick got up slowly, but came out first. Next was Boomer, who got up walked slower than the snails that he was made from. Last but not least was Butch. However, unlike his brothers, he jumped out of the box bursting with restless energy, being unable to stand still. "Good morning children." Mojo greeted them.

"Yeah. Yeah." Brick retorted still having sleepy dust in his eyes. (And I think we all know why) "Are you ready to begin my greatest and most brilliant plan ever?" Jojo asked them excitedly. Suddenly, all four of their stomachs growled like angry beasts. "Blah. Blah. Blah. Yeah we know" Butch said, "Can we at least eat breakfast first? We're LITERALLY starving!" Mojo put his monkey fist under his chin and thought. _I don't see why not. After all, you cannot properly destroy someone on an empty stomach._ He nodded to them. "Woo-hoo!" Boomer shouted excited, "Be right back, monkey breath." The boys flew off with streaks of red, blue and green behind them like comets with tails. On the way there, Boomer asked an important question; "So…umm wadda we eat?" "Duh, idiot" Brick said as cold as ice, "pancakes, waffles, sausages. And ,uh, all that stuff…" They looked down and saw a breakfast restaurant , Mihop.( Ihop anyone?) "There. right there." Brick commanded his brothers. The Rowdyruffs flew into the restaurant, bursting through the doors.

"Alright this is a stick up! Nobody move!" Butch yelled. The people looked at the boys and laughed wholeheartedly. "Ohh, look" someone said in a mocking tone, "a few bug eyed freak boys. I'm sooo scared. Whatever shall we do?" All the citizens in Mihop continued to laugh out loud. Mocking them. Brick and Butch got angry and restless. Boomer on the other hand, was extremely furious. His usually sea blue eyes turned dark blue and began to glow. Brick and Butch noticed him and asked "Umm dude. You ok?" He yelled a single word.

"SIIILLLLEEENNNCCCEEEE!"

Within moments, the restaurant was blown away. Yes, all the walls AND the roof were lifted off the building like a tornado hit. The only things still standing were the tables. Not to mention his brothers were on the ground covering their 'ears'.

"I THINK I LOST MY HEARING!" Butch yelled. "WHAAATTT!" Brick yelled back. (XD lolz.) "I SAID—""Ok! That's enough" Boomer told both of them, "can we please grab breakfast and get outta here?" Butch and Brick got up and nodded in agreement.

"Anybody else wanna tussle with us?" Butch threatened the citizens. The people just looked at them and wimpered like helpless little puppy dogs. The Rowdyruff Boys couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Ey chiefy" Brick yelled at the chiefs, "make us a double order a pancakes, sausages, bacon and orange juice. On the double!" Without hesistation, the chiefs nodded their heads quickly and got to work.

A half hour later,

The boys did as they planned. They ate as much as they could carry in their stomachs, took leftovers and even got a few extra table scraps for Mojo. It was the best thing they ever tasted ever since they got on Earth. "Aww man I couldn't eat another bite." Brick said while rubbing his tummy. He turned his head and something made his eyes light up like a thunderstorm. "What is it bro?" Boomer asked him noticing. "Look at that scrumptious, curvy cutie." Butch and Boomer turned their heads to what he was looking at. They spotted a tall, pretty and slim auburn woman wearing a blue dress. "I see her Brick" Butch responded, "an auburn chick. Classic." "Not HER genius! The cheesecake!"

"What?" Boomer and Butch asked in unison.

Brick flew over to the woman's table. "Excuse me miss. Is that cake there filled with poison?"

"I don't think so." she responded. "Just to be safe" he reassured her, "I'll check for you." He tossed it into his mouth. Suddenly, he turned and spat it out. "Well that thing tasted like barf."

Brick turned to his brothers. "C'mon guys let's blow this pop stand." They took all of their food and flew off back to their cardboard box. After they got back, they gave Mojo their table scraps. "Thank us later monkey breath" Brick gloated, "What's your 'brilliant idea or whatever?" Mojo stuffed his face with pancakes and bacon without stopping. After chewing, he chugged it down with orange juice. "I'm sorry. What was that?" The boys slapped themselves in the face following groans. "Oh yes! The plan!" Mojo remembered quickly, "First we must construct RAAAYYY X!" Ominous music dialogue came right after he said that. "Umm—what the heck was that?" Butch asked Jojo. "Music. It builds to the scene. (Forth wall breaker?) Now let's get to work! First, the lissst." Mojo pulled the poorly written list from out of his back pocket. It said the supplies needed were;

A solar generator

Small glass prism

Cooled lava

Ray gun parts

Electric standard chemical reactor

Chemical X

The boys read the list over and over…and over… and over… and over until the all questioned Mojo in unison "umm—where do we find this stuff?" "In Townsville's most top secret and protected laboratory. Why?" he responded. "WHHHAAATTT?" the Rowdyruffs yelled. "How do you expect us to get in?" Brick asked him impatiently. "Sneak in? But about the lava…"

"HUH?" They yelled rather than asking Mojo at the top of Townsville's only volcano. "Jump in, take this device so it can cool the lava which shall use Earth's most natural core source for power!" "We understood that part." Boomer told him. "But why do we have to jump in?" Butch questioned him. "Because it must be exactly 50 feet below sea level to have a high enough concentration level of iron and metal!" "What are you talking about?" Brick asked him.

"The plan."

"What plan?" Butch asked him.

"Our plan."

"To do what again?" Boomer asked after.

" You know. To make a powerful enough invention to make your strength increase by a thousand. That way, we can work together with my genius and your strength and Townsville would cower just by hearing out names. Remember? It was YOUR idea, was it not?" As the Rowdyruff Boys are boys who love to take credit for great ideas, Brick couldn't help but say, "Uh yeah… right! But… can we really survive jumping in lava?" "Of course you can boys" Mojo assured them, "After all, I did make you that way AND besides, if you want more power and strength you just have to trust me." The same wicked grin from earlier slid across his face. The Rowdyruff Boys looked at each other, then the lava and lastly at Mojo regretfully…

But they did as they were told.

They flew into lava holding the invention and their breath. All three of them flew down at exactly 50 degrees below sea level. Soon, they let go of the invention and let it do its job. It opened in a complex manner, spinning in a full 360 circle and a chilling air froze a section of the lava. Suddenly Retractable arm came out and grabbed the rock, heading to the surface. The Rowdyruff Boys followed after it, still holding their breath in the thousand degree volcano. And as quickly as they came down, the rose back to the surface. "We did it!"They all yelled with glee. "Yes! Yess! Yesss!" Mojo anticipated as well. "We survived!" "Great job boys" Mojo told them once they flew down to his level, "now that we have the fuel, it's time for the inventing itself to begin. And now we must steal the next few items."

And so they got to work. Apparently, there was an Electrical Item and Ray Gun Factory on the border line of Townsville. At about 5:30 pm, the boys stood on the roof of the factory. "Soo HOW the heck do we bust in?" Boomer asked Brick. "Duh! With our—umm" Brick stuttered.

"Laser eye vision?"

"That's it! Umm—we have that?"

"We could try."

"Knock yourself out." Brick nudged Butch and they both chuckled. Boomer scolded them and quickly tried to concentrate on a piece of the roof. So he stared for two minutes. Then five. Then seven. Then ten. And after about fifteen minutes, Brick and Butch were rolling on the roof laughing. "DANG IT!" he shouted angrily. Then, all of a sudden, red beams shoot from his eyes! The fired beams went through the roof, leaving a small enough hole for all of them to enter into. "Wo-oah nice work Boom" Butch complimented, "Now let's head in." All six of them slipped through the hole in ceiling and landed gently because of their ability to fly. However, Boomer fell and hit the floor because he momentarily forgot that he could fly. Butch and Brick simply groaned at their brother's stupidity. Realizing that stealth was necessary, they flew out the guards' viewing range while being careful not to fly too quickly, emit their 'comet colors' or bump into anything around the corner. After about ten minutes of flying the boys noticed a door labeled 'highly dangerous ray gun parts'. "Sweet!" Brick exclaimed. "But how do we get in?" Boomer questioned. "I can take care 'a that easily!" Butch gloated. He attempted to burn through the door with his laser eyes, but the door was heat resistant. "Shoot!" "Dang! Now what?"Brick asked them. Butch shrugged and so did Boomer, who was flying backward. Accidentally, he bumped into a fragile pole, which bumped into another one, which bumped into another three of them.(Domino effect anyone?) With the final one being the biggest and heaviest, it bumped into a tank filled with dangerously toxic acid. The tank of acid fell over quickly, pouring it all through the corridor they were on. It even managed to melt the doors down! "Well that was easier than I thought. Now let's get those parts." They found the ray gun parts and the electric standard chemical reactor. And with better stealth and speed they zoomed out of the factory from the hole they created in the ceiling previously.


End file.
